


What are you doing in my bed?

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [49]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, not edited, sentence prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 100: “What are you doing in my bed?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	What are you doing in my bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, happy Sunday! I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list.  
> This one is longer than a drabble lol but whatever.  
> Thanks for the prompt anon!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this! 💖

Patrick doesn’t really like it when he has to work at the store alone. He knows that this has to happen though. David needs days off and so does he. It’s just not the same working without him. He misses his little sighs and groans every time somebody does something to annoy him or if the products aren’t aligned properly. He misses how he would come up behind him and hug him tight, his arms wrapping around his middle as he kisses the side of his neck. He misses how he would leave to get a coffee but returns twenty minutes later with a muffin and a coffee for himself and a tea and a scone for him. He misses looking at him from the register as he’s helping a customer and their eyes would meet and he would smile at him ever so softly before giving the customer his full attention again.

Thankfully the work day has finally come to an end so Patrick makes his way back to his apartment. He had left David there this morning when he left for work. David was barely awake when he told him to stay as long as he wanted. He kissed him softly on the forehead before leaving for work. They don’t have any plans for the night but Patrick definitely wants to call him when he gets home to see if he maybe wants to come over. He really missed him all day. 

Patrick unlocks his door and makes his way into his small apartment. It’s not hard to miss when he sees David still here but he’s fully nude and lounging on Patrick’s bed.

“David… what are you doing in my bed?” Patrick stutters out as he tosses his keys on the kitchen table, his feet moving him towards the bed on their own accord. He’s standing at the foot of the bed, watching as his boyfriend slowly strokes his hard cock on full display to him.

“Been waiting for you…” David tells him in a deep voice.

“ _Fff- David_ ,” Patrick says before running his hand down his face. He feels hot all over and his dick is now straining against the zipper of his jeans as he watches the man he so badly wants to marry stroke himself slowly, rubbing his palm over the leaking head.

“Missed you all day, couldn’t wait for you to get home so I started without you,” David teases, a small smirk on those perfect lips. 

Patrick bites his bottom lip as he pulls his shirt out from his jeans and starts unbuttoning his shirt. David’s watching him with hooded lids, his pupils completely dilated. As Patrick completely strips down, the hand on David’s dick works a little faster when his eyes land on Patrick’s hard cock.

Patrick climbs onto the bed between David’s legs and removes his hand from his dick. He licks the precome from the slit, eyes never leaving his. “ _P_ _atrick_ …” David moans out before Patrick wraps his lips around the head, sucking it slowly before lowering his mouth fully around his hard, aching cock. “ _Fuck_ , that perfect mouth,” he moans, “I won’t last long.”

Patrick doesn’t care, he’s missed him so much all day, he just wants to make him feel good. He goes faster, wanting to get him there, to feel as good as he always makes him feel. 

David’s right, he doesn’t last long, coming hard down Patrick’s throat. Patrick swallows it down, taking everything his boyfriend gives him before being told to lie down so David could return the favor. 

*

Patrick’s catching his breath from the intense orgasm as David kisses his way up his body. He kisses him softly on the lips before slipping his tongue inside, tasting himself on his tongue. He gives him one final peck before snuggling in close. 

“Missed you so much today,” Patrick tells him, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him impossibly closer.

David smiles, looking up into his eyes. “Me too but you already knew that,” he says, making Patrick blush.

“When the store starts to do well enough that we could maybe hire someone else, I think that’s something we should do. I’d love to be able to take days off with you. It’s not the same being there without you,” Patrick tells him.

“I know what you mean. It was my idea to open this business and run it by myself but ever since you came into my life, I can’t imagine doing it alone and the days I do have to work alone are dreadful,” David agrees, looking up at him with his chin propped on his chest.

Patrick smiles at him softly before kissing the tip of his nose. He’s known for a while that he wants to propose to David, make him his husband, but after this moment - this talk that they had, being on the exact same page, Patrick has no idea why he’s still waiting to do it. 

“Hey,” he says softly. David hums. “You wanna go on a picnic on Monday?” he asks, knowing that’s the one day the store is closed and they’ll both be off from work. 

David smiles, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
